


the sunrise in you (shines so brightly)

by drewisdreaming



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is so whipped for Kihyun, Fluff, Hyungwon does not know how to keep water in his mouth, Jooheon has aviators and spends too much money on Minhyuk, Kihyun is so whipped for Changkyun, M/M, Mild Language, Minhyuk is stingy with his sunrises, Not a lot but it's there, Pining, Rated teen just to be safe, Shownu flops on a couch and leaves his shoes in the floor, Wonho needs to sleep, changki rise, just mild profanity, there isn't really anything very bad in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewisdreaming/pseuds/drewisdreaming
Summary: Sometimes, on mornings when the sky is painted with watercolours, a twisting, splotchy cacophony of purples and blues and pinks that stretch all the way from one end of the sky to another, he wakes up early just to admire it.





	the sunrise in you (shines so brightly)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i took quite a few liberties with the dorm and who shares what rooms, so just bear with me and hopefully it doesn't bother you too much! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Sometimes, on mornings when the sky is painted with watercolours, a twisting, splotchy cacophony of purples and blues and pinks that stretch all the way from one end of the sky to another, he wakes up early just to admire it.

There's always been something about early morning sunrises that Minhyuk admires, what with the painter's delicacy of strokes in vibrant hues streaking back and forth and blending together until it's a bleeding passel of cool and warm and everything in between. It's elegant, and eloquent, and he feels as if it's reserved just for him. Minhyuk doesn't want to share the mornings with anybody but his own self.

Minhyuk goes to bed earlier than the others just for the sake of being able to awaken underneath a faint dawn light with a contented, sleepy grin. He revels in the feeling of the cool wood underneath his bare soles as he pads towards the kitchenette wearing nothing but a flimsy button-up and his boxers. It's really just another part of his routine at this point, a schedule; just as the interviews and dance practices and vocal training are important to the group, Minhyuk's early morning sky-watching is yet another mandatory activity to put on the list.

He always goes to the kitchenette first and gets a cool glass of water, his throat being incredibly parched and dry and tasting disgusting after sleeping. He leans against the countertop, taking a few drinks and waking himself up before going over to the door. Minhyuk slips on whatever shoes are thrown haphazardly in front of the door (which is usually either Changkyun's or Hyunwoo's, or a mixture of both) and quietly exits the dorm through the balcony, closing the sliding glass door with one hand and gripping his cup in the other. He sets the glass down on the wide top of the railing, leans against the side of it, and then just watches.

Minhyuk watches the sky, with its intricate colourings dotted with clouds, or hiding underneath the awning from the rain that pours down like a wall a couple of feet in front of him. He revels in the warm breeze that twists through his bedhead, or he puts his arms around himself for warmth to protect himself from the frigid dawn air. He examines the way the pink-ish, orange-ish hues lay in the air and stain everything he sees around himself as though he's looking through Jooheon's tinted aviators. He admires the way the businessmen leaving for work and school children and unknown passerby stop to take a glance at the breathtaking view, looking away and continuing on with their morning with a soft smile on their faces. Minhyuk sees it all, and that's his favourite part.

**•○•**

Sometimes, Minhyuk isn't quiet enough, or the pounding rain droplets upon the roof jar one of the others from their sleep far too early for their (and Minhyuk's) liking. 

Minhyuk sits on the countertop with his glass of water, just like any other morning - but this time, the routine gets disrupted.

"Minhyukkie? What're you doing up so early?" Hoseok asks, rubbing his droopy eyes as he arches his back, popping his spine with a groan. Minhyuk starts, almost dropping his glass. He's not used to hearing anything but the faint sounds of cars on the street below and his own dully thudding heartbeat. Giving himself a second to collect his thoughts, the white-haired male breathes an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Nothing, just got thirsty. Go back to bed, Wonho-hyung," Minhyuk reassures, sliding off the counter and landing clumsily on his feet. He sets his glass down, turning away just as the beads of condensation roll down the glass, clinging to the side as they pool to the countertop. He approaches the older man, pushing at his body playfully while the latter complains.

"Wait, Minhyuk-" Hoseok whines, dragging out the last syllable of the younger's name. Minhyuk doesn't have any of it, spinning him around and leading him to the entrance of the hallway. In Hoseok's defense, he doesn't give much of a fight, so he doesn't  _really_  deserve the slap on his shoulder blade Minhyuk gives him.

"Nope! Go to bed, hyung. You're tired, I can tell. Get some sleep, okay?" Minhyuk says, smiling gently at the dark-haired male with a genuine grin that's all white teeth. Hoseok sighs, knowing that this is not a winning fight, and throws his hands in the air comically.

"Fine, fine. Night, Hyuk," Hoseok yawns, stretching once more before retreating down the hallway towards their shared room with Jooheon. Minhyuk laughs, calling after the figure with as quiet of a voice as he can muster to prevent waking up anyone else given the fact that Hoseok still has to  _hear_  him.

"It's five in the morning, Hoseok. I don't think 'good night' counts anymore." Hoseok only groans at Minhyuk's cheeky words, flipping him off as he opens the door. Minhyuk faintly hears Jooheon's sleepy grunt travel down the hallway, being cut off as Hoseok closes the door to the room. Minhyuk is left in silence once again, and he relaxes.

It isn't that Minhyuk doesn't like being around the members, because of  _course_  he does, but this time, the blue time just as the star peeks its head over the horizon? It's just for him, and he'd like to keep it that way.

**•○•**

Minhyuk doesn't really expect much out of the day.

It's pretty much like any other, with the exception of them having a photoshoot to go to at noon. He goes through his morning routine without a hitch, admiring the amount of blotchy lavender resting upon the sky's canvas. The others wake up around eleven, Minhyuk already sitting on the couch scrolling through their official Twitter account and reading all of the supportive words from their fans. They're used to Minhyuk already being awake when they wake up, so nobody says anything.

They leave around eleven-thirty, piling in the van and driving to the studio. They arrive a bit early and have about fifteen minutes to do whatever they feel like before the stylists pounce on them like a pack of wolves. The stylists are really cool people, but god _damn_ , they're scary sometimes. Minhyuk remembers one time he accidentally reached up to itch his eye while the makeup artist was in the middle of applying some eyeliner to his lower lashline, and he jabbed Minhyuk in the eye by accident because of it. Even though Minhyuk was the one who got hurt, the makeup artist somehow managed to make Minhyuk feel guilty rather than the other way around. It's like he maxed out his real-life Speech skill. Maybe the guy had some sort of witchcraft that made people do what he wanted. All of the other stylists seem to have that power, too, actually, now that Minhyuk thinks about it. Maybe it's a stylist thing; he's had a clothing stylist scare him into submission with two words and her piercing glare. She was terrifying, too.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok plop down on the couches in the lounge, pulling out their phones in sync. It's kind of creepy, actually. Changkyun and Kihyun go off on their own to some secluded back room, which makes Minhyuk cackle. They're going to have swollen lips in the shoot, that's for sure. Hyunwoo looks up from his phone quizzically, but Minhyuk just shakes his head, still laughing. Minhyuk found out the two were dating one day when Kihyun was making out with Changkyun in their shared room (it's baffling the other members still haven't noticed, given the fact that only  _one_  bed ever has the look of being slept in), not realizing Minhyuk had just walked in to ask where the salt shaker went. Kihyun almost died of mortification, and Changkyun just patted Kihyun's shoulder while looking panic-stricken himself. Minhyuk laughed his ass off, giving the two a thumbs up before leaving the room. They haven't talked about it since, but Minhyuk knows that they're secretly glad that he never said anything to the others about it. They seemed to be really stressing over it; besides, it's not Minhyuk's secret to tell. They'll say something when they're ready.

Hyungwon and Jooheon start to zip over to the vending machines, but Jooheon stops in his tracks and turns back to Minhyuk. "We're gonna get something to drink. Want something?"

"Sure, but only if you're paying. I left my wallet at the dorm," Minhyuk answers, tagging along when Jooheon grumbles but agrees nonetheless. They catch up to Hyungwon, who's already gulping down the huge bottle of strawberry-flavoured water he rushed to buy. His Adam's apple isn't very prominent, but it bobs with every gulp. Not that Minhyuk's watching.

Jooheon inserts a few thousand won into the machine, choosing their drinks without asking him. Then again, Minhyuk doesn't really care that much - there's nothing he wants in particular. Jooheon knows what he likes and doesn't like, anyway. Once the transaction goes through, the younger retrieves their drinks and hands Minhyuk his, opening his own and walking away to go bother Hoseok. Minhyuk uncaps his drink as well, drinking the liquid without looking at the label. It's something both tart and sweet, tasting like guava, pineapple, and something else he can't pinpoint. Minhyuk decides he likes it, and he takes another swig. While in the middle of drinking the juice of some sort, he glances over to Hyungwon, who's just about finished with the water. He probably shouldn't have drunk so much so fast, as he's going to be needing to pee every five minutes during the shoot, but Minhyuk doesn't really care to tell him so. Just as Hyungwon takes the last gulp of the pink-tinted liquid, a drop slides out of the corner of his mouth, rolling down the side of his face and down his neck and getting absorbed into the neckline of his sweater. Minhyuk has to force himself not to stare.

Hyungwon empties the bottle, throwing it into the nearby trash can while he wipes the wetness from his lips with a sweater paw. Minhyuk puts the cap back on his drink, stuffing it into somebody's bag (he doesn't bother to check whose) and halfway hoping that they won't drink it before he can grab it again later. He zips the bag back up and follows Hyungwon to the shooting area, where the others are already figuring out where to pose themselves with the props. Once they rejoin the others, the photographer calls out demands for the seven, correcting their poses, emotions, and places. They have some freedom to do whatever while the photographer is snapping hundreds of pictures, but they do have to use a certain guideline that encompasses how the photographers and staging experts want the shoot to feel like.

Later, as they're going through some of the pictures, Minhyuk notices that in almost every single one of them, he's looking at or his body is angled toward Hyungwon. He didn't even realize he was doing it at the time; he supposes he just naturally gravitates toward Hyungwon, intentionally or  _un_ intentionally. It's always been like this, Minhyuk watching Hyungwon, and Hyungwon oblivious of it. Hyungwon stands on a pedestal, and Minhyuk admires him from the sidelines.

So when he steps outside with his glass of water the next morning, shivering at the sudden blast of cold air enveloping his body, and Hyungwon's warm winter jacket that he doesn't let anybody wear under  _any circumstances_  (Hyungwon's words, not his) sits folded over the railing with a sticky note attached simply saying, " _Wear it,_ "he doesn't really know what to think.

( _He does end up shrugging on the jacket, basking in its warmth up until the others wake up. They all look back and forth between him and Hyungwon, who doesn't acknowledge it._ )

**•○•**

Minhyuk wakes up feeling energized, with a light breeze rolling over his body from the open window. Sitting up and stretching with a yawn, he slips out of the room without waking Jooheon and Hoseok. He goes into the kitchen to look for his regular glass of water, his partially unbuttoned flannel billowing behind him as he walks. Minhyuk's wearing shorts and socks today, so he supposes he's more dressed than usual. He doesn't know what it is with him and sleeping in only button-up shirts, but all he knows is that they're comfortable to sleep in and easy to slip off if he gets too hot. He always gets too sweaty if he wears pants, and he forgets to put on socks before bed, so he doesn't really care very much anyway.

Minhyuk retrieves his glass of water as per the usual, leaning against his spot on the counter with the cup in his hand as he scrunches his face to wake himself up a little more. He's pretty much awake when he hears light footfalls coming from the hallway, groaning mentally. It's probably Hoseok, here to bother him again. He's about to tell him to go to bed when the person steps into the kitchen, shoving the words back down his throat.

"Up to watch the sunrise again, Min?" Hyungwon asks, but it's not a question, not really. Minhyuk swallows inaudibly, watching as Hyungwon (who's wearing an outfit almost identical to his own,  _rude_ ) approaches him, bare feet sticking to the cold wood flooring and hair sticking out everywhere. Despite his mess of an appearance, Hyungwon still manages to make it look like he was styled painstakingly for some sort of bedhead themed photoshoot. Damn him and his model-like face and body proportions. "You should have invited me."

"Ah... you should go back to bed, Wonnie," Minhyuk says after swallowing the water in his mouth. Hyungwon gives him an unimpressed look, walking over to the cabinet beside where Minhyuk is resting. Hyungwon's lucky he's such a beanpole, because he easily reaches up to the top shelf for a cup. Every time Minhyuk wants one, he has to stand on his tiptoes, and if there aren't any in the front, he has to climb up onto the counter to reach the ones in the back. Hyungwon shuts the cabinet door, walking over to the refrigerator and pouring almost the exact same amount of water into the cup as Minhyuk puts into his own. He wonders if it's a coincidence, but then decides that it probably isn't.

"Come on. Let's go watch, yeah?" Hyungwon says to him before he takes a sip, something unreadable in his eyes. "Show me the view you admire so much." Minhyuk should be taken aback, but as Hyungwon implied he's seen him sit out there for hours more than once, he isn't really surprised. He knows Hyungwon isn't going to back down on this, so he just sighs and leads the way to the balcony. He hears Hyungwon's footsteps follow suit, much quieter than his own.

"I really like all the colours. I could sit and just look at them for hours and hours," Minhyuk says as he's opening the door, only slightly salty that Hyungwon's coming along. He really wanted to save this for himself only; it's one of the very few solaces he gets in his hectic lifestyle. Hyungwon makes a noise of agreement, humming softly as they step out onto the balcony and slide the door shut behind them. They set their cups down beside each other in harmony, and lean against the railing in the exact same way. Minhyuk eyes him suspiciously and wonders exactly  _how_  many times Hyungwon's gotten up early to watch him.

"Wow," Hyungwon murmurs, marveling at the watermarble of heated colour painted on the sky above. The watercolours slide together and blend into ombres of rose gold and red sunshine, basking Hyungwon's face in a warm glow. Minhyuk can't help but notice how much it suits him, giving him a pink-orange tint and painting the shadows of his jawline a warm brown.

"See? Isn't it so pretty? I just love it so much, you have no idea," Minhyuk rambles excitedly, pointing upwards toward the pink clouds. Hyungwon doesn't say anything for a moment, and Minhyuk feels a light wind unfurl over his cheekbones. Today, there isn't much blue or purple, but rather violent shades of red, orange, yellow, and pink. They all twist intricately into each other in a spiraling wall of flame, interrupted every so often by the crosshatching of pink and white clouds below it.

"Yeah," Hyungwon finally says, sighing softly. "Me too." Minhyuk grins, turning to the younger to see how much he's enjoying the sunrise. His grin falters, though, when his eyes meet Hyungwon's own. Minhyuk's mouth parts slightly, studying the other for a long moment. Suddenly, he laughs, tilting his head to the side as he gives Hyungwon a light push on the shoulder.

"You're such a  _nerd_ ," Minhyuk says, and Hyungwon smiles too.

And as Minhyuk admires the sunrise reflected in his eyes that shines ever so beautifully, as he leans over to give Hyungwon a soft kiss underneath the painted sky, he thinks he doesn't really mind sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ i didn't expect to actually finish this lmfao
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]├┬┴┬┴ i'll give u a crisp five dollar bill if you read my other stories [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]


End file.
